Ace
Ace is a HTF Fanon character. Character Bio Ace is a red, blue-footed booby with orange arms and brown googles. He is a very happy go lucky character and tends to talk alot. He is also obsessed with flying, despite the fact that he cannot fly well. Ace will often try to fly and will go to many lengths to do so, including stealing a plane or messing with dangerous chemicals. Ace also has many friends but he tends to hate or at least envy other bird characters and Splendid. In more recent episodes, Ace is also shown to own a plane, but for one reason or another, somethings tends to happen to that plane, making it impossible to fly, often while its being flown though. Besides flying, Ace also has an interest in another thing, the ocean. When his plane is working, he likes to fly it over the ocean and when his plane isn't working he can sometimes just be seen hanging out at the beach. Despite his fondness of the ocean, Ace is unable to swim just like he can't fly and will sink quickly in water. Unlike with flying, Ace won't steal things in order to swim. Ace's death will often include things that can fly such as planes, or other birds, along with heights and sharp objects. Episode Roles Starring roles *Flying Colours *Ace's Flying Smoochie *A Twitter With Love *Flight of the Flightless *Love in the Air *Leaping Pilot Featuring roles *Battle of the Bland *Off my Rocket *Dull Like Me *Who Gives a Duck? *Taking Flight *Nothing but Blue Skies *Nipping Mad *Against the World *2014: A Space Odyssey *Escape From Happy Tree Town *Dine-osaur Out *Within a Wheelchair *Air Bnb *Car-ful What You Wish For *Flying Fox of Tolerance Appearing roles *What's so Great About This Britain? *Cash Dash *These Old Ladies *Garden of Shame *Jynxed It *Good Eye *Wagon and On and On *For Water It's Worth *Capture It All Off Deaths #Flying Colours - Killed when the plane crashes. #Battle of the Bland - Sliced by helicopter blades. #Off my Rocket - Badly burned and arms ripped off. #Smoochie Option 1 - Gets hit by a plane. #Smoochie Option 2 - Crushed against the top of the screen. #Smoochie Option 3 - Burns to death. #Dull Like Me - Melts into a puddle of color. #What's so Great About This Britian? - Blown up by plane. #Who Gives a Duck? - Pierced by Pointy's beak. #Taking Flight - Burnt by fire of hot air balloon. #Nothing but Blue Skies - Crashes into a store. #A Twitter With Love - Crushed by a plane. #Against the World - Killed in explosion. #Flight of the Flightless - Crushed by Lumpy. #2014: A Space Odyssey - Killed in a rocket crash. #Love in the Air - Crashes into Swannie. #These Old Ladies - Killed by Grandma Wolf. #Escape From Happy Tree Town - Killed when the engine of his plane explodes. #Garden of Shame - Ran over by his plane. #Good Eye - Shredded by helicopter blades. #Leaping Pilot - Died inside the explosion. #Dine-osaur Out - Bursts into pieces. #For Water It's Worth - Chocked by a sponge. #Capture It All Off - Died inside the explosion. #Within a Wheelchair - Crashed into the tree. #Air Bnb - Impaled on the tip of a rocket. #Car-ful What You Wish For - Crushed by a whale. #Flying Fox of Tolerance - Bited to death in the head by Willia. Injuries #Smoochie Option 3 - Lower half of body is worn away. #Flight of the Flightless - Wings/arms set on fire. #These Old Ladies - Tortured by Grandma Wolf. Trivia *He is the first blue-footed booby (in HTF character form). Gallery Category:Red Characters Category:Birds Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters